


Ещё не Злая Королева

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Эппл многое слышала о Рейвен в детстве.





	

— А какой будет моя Злая Королева? — спрашивала маленькая Эппл у своей матери Белоснежки. — Такой же, как и твоя? Злобной и жестокой?

— И беспринципной, — добавляла Белоснежка, не отвлекаясь от финансовой сметы, — не забывай. Она не остановится ни перед чем. И подложит тебе отравленное яблоко.

— Но мой принц обязательно меня спасет поцелуем Истинной Любви! — продолжала за нее Эппл.

— Да-да, именно так, — отвечала Белоснежка.

***

 

Когда Эппл была чуть постарше, то слушала рассказы о Рейвен Квин. О том, как та растет в злобе из-за заточения матери.

— Говорю тебе, она может перекинуться в настоящего дракона! — рассказывал Дэринг Чарминг.

Их семья приехала на ежегодный зимний бал во дворец Белоснежки. На следующий год все собирались уже у Спящей Красавицы. Была установлена строгая очередность балов, чтобы никого не обидеть и познакомить будущих наследников между собой.

— Я не помню про дракона, — взял слово Декстер, брат Дэринга, застенчивый мальчик в очках. — Только про то, что она скучает по матери…

— Не перебивай! Дракон, я сказал!

— Но ты же меня защитишь? — с надеждой спросила Эппл.

— Конечно, и тебя, и свою сестру! — подтвердил Дэринг. — Кстати, а где Дарлинг?

— По-моему, пошла к лошадям, — сказал Декстер.

***

 

Еще позже, во время скучных индивидуальных занятий, Эппл развлекалась мыслями о Рейвен Квин и, в тайне от учителей, переписывалась в миррор-нете с другими наследниками и наследницами. Все рассказывали, что Рейвен (как и прочие злодеи их сказок) соответствует всему, чему должна. Что она носит только темную одежду, что ненавидит животных и птиц, что шпыняет слуг и хохочет при этом демоническим смехом. 

Сердце Эппл замирало от предвкушения. Она мечтала увидеть свою соперницу и убедиться в том, что их сказки воплотятся, как и должны.

Но и боялась. Ведь это в сказке все хорошо, а вдруг в реальности что-то пойдет не так?

***

 

Только вот реальность оказалась неожиданной. Да, Рейвен на самом деле носила темную одежду и темная магия неплохо ей давалась. Но в остальном — она не была похожа на то, как ее описывали. Животные и птицы относились к ней только немного хуже, чем к самой Эппл, в дракона Рейвен не превращалась, козней против окружающих не строила и, если и смеялась,то так же, как все, и вовсе не над злодеяниями, а над удачными шутками.

— Рада познакомиться, — сказала она Эппл при первой встрече. — Я много слышала о дочери Белоснежки.

— А я многое слышала о тебе, — ответила Эппл.

И ничего больше. Обеим было неловко. Эппл задумалась на секунду: а вдруг злодеи так же обсуждают ее и других принцев и принцесс, как они их? И что говорят?

— Ладно, мы будем соседками, так что давай устраиваться, — предложила Эппл.

Рейвен кивнула.

«Может, не все слухи правда?» — думала Эппл. И не могла понять, жаль ей, что Рейвен не соответствует рассказам о ней или наоборот. Потому что, сказка или нет, но жить рядом с настоящей Злой Королевой очень уж не хотелось.


End file.
